What's your favorite Anime?
by The Layman
Summary: In which I explore what anime the cast and characters of RWBY like. Suggestions welcome.
1. 4 Ruby

_A/N: So this is a little something I've had banging around my empty brain for that past while, having to do with what Anime the cast of RWBY would like. But before any of you start composing your flame reviews, there is little to no concrete evidence that Anime as a concept exists in the world of RWBY; this is purely a thought experiment, nothing more! All decisions regarding everyone's choices will be based on and filtered through their canon personality and characters, and I'll do my best to keep personal bias out of the screening process._

 _Anywho, I'll stop jawing now so we can get to the meat of this project._

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 _ **...for Ruby.**_

"Favorite anime? Well, I guess I like shows with a lot of action in them. ...Which ones? OK, let's see...I like Dragonball Z, that one's pretty fun, though there aren't a lot of weapons in it. Ooh! Bleach has a lot of weapon in it! I love the different designs everyone's Zanpakuto change into, and they all have different abilities to boot! Though for some reason Matsumoto reminds me a lot of Yang, I can't put my finger on it... I like Beyblade, even though Yang says that basing an entire show on spinning tops is stupid."

" _It is!"_

"But deciding the fate of the world with cards games _isn't_? Which reminds me, I watch Yu-Gi-Oh! too! It can get kinda boring at parts, but the monsters are pretty cool and the characters are funny."

" _Don't knock the card battles, Rubes! How do you think I got so good at Remnant: The Game?"_

"Yang! I'm trying to answer the question!"

" _Whatever, Miss Crabby-pants!"_

"Alright, now where was I...Oh right! I like Ruroni Kenshin, that one's _really_ fun! All the sword fights, the cool characters, the sword fights, the awesome locations, the sword fights... I like Pokemon and Digimon; they're both so colorful and all the creatures in them are all super creative! Of course, Yang says they're both pretty much the same, but she doesn't know what she's talking about... I guess I like Naruto. At least, I like all the cool powers everyone has. The characters...yeah, they could be better. What else...oh, Sword Art Online is _reeeeaaaaally_ good! Well, the first thirteen episodes are good, Yang won't let me watch the second half of season 1. Every time I ask her why, she just says she'll tell me when I'm older. I wanna know _now_ , darn it!"

" _You know, you've been badmouthing me a lot here."_

"Because you won't let me watch anything fun!"

" _I let you watch a little bit of Attack on Titan, don't I? Besides, you're practically glued to the TV screen whenever you watch something."_

"S-s-s-so what if I am?! At least I don't have to hide watch from Dad!"

" _Hey, what I watch is perfectly fine! Dad just...chooses the wrong moments to peek over my shoulder, so to speak..."_

"And why won't you let me watch the rest of SAO, huh? What's so bad about it?"

" _Well..."_

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 _In case you couldn't tell, this is sort of inspired by "Dear Fanfiction" by LittleSunDragon-Chan. (Which is a very enjoyable read that everyone should go check out!) Though where that is done in the form of letters from the characters, this one will be more in the style of an interview, sometimes with other characters popping up off screen; I'll probably put something at the top of each chapter to explain that from now on._

 _So what did you think? Agree, disagree? Did I miss that one super obvious choice that you think Ruby would like? Well, that's what Reviews and PMs are for. I'd legit like to know what Anime you guys think the cast of RWBY would like!* (*See the opening AN.)_

Also, this chapter's loose theme is Shounen anime.

 _Next time, it's Weiss's turn in the spotlight, so let me know what shows the canon her might like._


	2. 4 Weiss

_**A/N:**_ "This is someone speaking 'on camera'."

" _This is someone speaking 'off screen'."_

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 _ **...for Weiss.**_

"My favorite anime? Well, I don't really consider any particular anime my 'favorite', since each one is different from the next and therefore shouldn't be held to the same standard. That said, I suppose Fruits Basket is one I find myself revisiting; it has charming characters and an interesting premise. I've heard that thew manga it's based on is more comprehensive, but it's still enjoyable for what it is. ...Escaflowne is another good show. By far its best aspect is its rich fantasy world, as well as the accompanying music. Also, it's probably the only 'giant robot' show I will freely admit to liking. Another title I enjoy is Romeo x Juliet. It's based off the most popular works of one of the greatest playwrights in history, though a few liberties were taken with the story. Something I surprisingly find myself like is C-Control. While I don't normally enjoy battle anime, the gimmick of that series is money and finances, a subject which I'm fairly knowledgeable about."

" _Sounds kinda boring to me."_

"Oh hello Ruby, to what do I owe this interruption?"

" _Yang kicked me out of the TV room so she could watch her dumb shows without me..."_

"Whatever, just try not to be too disruptive. Now where was I? ...Oh, right! I enjoy watching Tsubasa; Resevoir Chronicle, mostly for the varied worlds the main characters travel to."

" _I tried watching that show once, but it got really confusing after a while."_

"Why am I not surprised you had trouble following it? I suppose you find the plot of Cardcaptor Sakura confusing as well?"

" _Nuh uh! I stopped watching little kiddie shows like that when I turned fourteen; now I watch big girl shows like SAO and Soul Eater!"_

"I don't know what's worse, the fact that you think they're 'big girl shows' or that your argument is undone by the fact that you still watch Pokemon."

" _Sh-shut up! I like the monster designs, OK?"_

"Anyway, what are some other shows I like?... I suppose Vampire Knight isn't a bad watch, even if it tends to...well, let's just say some people might be put of by how familiar some characters are with each other. Personally speaking the Vampires themselves seem a tad impotent as far as Vampires in general go, though I can think of _much_ worse examples out there... Despite some problems I have with the intelligence of certain characters, K-On! is a fairly enjoyable show. Character nitpicks aside, I can certain appreciate the musical aspect of the show, though I prefer the more classically inspired Escaflowne score over K-On!'s light J-rock. Speaking of classically inspired, Princess Tutu is a very good show, despite the somewhat misleading name. How could it not be? It's based around _ballet_ for crying out loud!"

" _Ooh, I love that show! Duck is sooooooo cute when she's an animal!"_

"You dunce..."

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 _And the theme for this chapter is "Shoujo", kiddies!_

 _Anywho, next is Blake's chapter, and I'd love to hear what Anime you think canon her might like. (Though you probably won't see any mention of Attack on Titan next chapter, as it's place is already reserved on another list.)_

 _Disclaimer: this fic is done purely as a thought experiment and is in no way indicative of the characters' actual preferences, if Anime even exists in Remnant in the first place._


	3. 4 Blake

_**A/N:**_ "This is someone speaking 'on camera'."

" _This is someone speaking 'off screen'."_

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 **...for Blake.**

"Hmm, interesting question... Well, I like Blue Submarine No. 6, despite a...somewhat clumsy ending; it does a lot with visuals and brief dialogue, and I can respect good storytelling like that. Another good one is Steins;gate, quite possibly one of the tightest written plots I've seen in an anime in quite a while. ...and it doesn't hurt that the characters are enjoyable and empathetic. Oh, and Cowboy Bebop for sure. I mean, it's just...so good! It's hard to describe if you haven't seen it."

" _I_ have _seen it, and I didn't think it was anything special."_

"...I'm sorry Weiss, I couldn't hear you over the sound of my eyebrow twitching."

" _I didn't enjoy it; it was about outlaws and miscreants, and there was barely any story there."_

"You know, just because something doesn't have the traditional narrative structure doesn't mean it's not good. ...whatever, where was I? ...Oh right! Yang showed us Madoka Magica once, and that was pretty good; I would have never expected a Magical Girl anime to have such a compelling and _dark_ story, or such creative visuals."

" _You call the mentor figure getting horrifically disemboweled by some patchwork monstrosity_ creative and compelling _?! Were we even watching the same anime then?"_

"Apparently not... But getting back on topic, Elfen Lied is another series I find myself coming back to occasionally."

" _Isn't that the one with those girls with horns that rip people apart in a ridiculously bloody fashion?"_

"And a story that revolves around humans discriminating against another species. What's your point?"

" _...you have issues, Belladonna."_

"Bite me. Anyway, I also like Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, not to be confused with the other FMA anime that came out earlier. Personally, I think FMA Brotherhood told the better story and was better paced. Let's see, what else...I like Eden of the East; it's the kind of show that's both fun to watch and actually makes you think about what you would do in the protagonist's shoes. Kokoro Connect is _really_ good! It probably has some of the best character development I've seen in an anime, and I love how it takes character stereotypes and actually makes them into real, believable, sympathetic characters. Video Girl Ai does something similar; it's a tragically beautiful story of unrequited love that was actually a little funny at times. Knights of Sidonia, on the other hand, is a Sci-Fi tale about 'humanity' and their struggle against a superior, overwhelming foe."

" _Isn't that the same premise as Attack on Titan?"_

"No! It's- Actually, you're right; they are fairly similar now that I think about it. ...not sure how I should feel about that."

" _About them being the same?"_

"No, about you being right."

" _Why you-!"_

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 _Enjoy a good story? I stand behind any of these titles. (And so does Blake.)_

 _I don't plan on making a habit of this practice, but I'm going to give everyone a little hint about the next chapter. That being "over the top"._

 _Make of that what you will._

 _And to answer a ...somewhat antagonistic question posed to me: But I haven't even mentioned Naruto yet!_

 _Disclaimer: this fic is done purely as a thought experiment and is in no way indicative of the characters' actual preferences, if Anime even exists in Remnant in the first place._


	4. 4 Yang

_**A/N:**_ "This is someone speaking 'on camera'."

" _This is someone speaking 'off screen'."_

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 **...for Yang.**

"Hoo boy, where to begin? Highschool of the Dead's pretty good. It's definitely the funnest Zombie apocolypse I've ever seen; boobs, bullets and brains, bitches! Doesn't matter that the story isn't the best, but it's fun as hell! Same thing with Sengoku Basara; the story takes a back seat to all the crazy samurai action! ...and it doesn't hurt that most of the characters are pretty easy on the eyes, too. And Kill la Kill? Don't even get me _started_ on how bonkers that show is! Ooh, you know what never gets old for me? M.D. Giest. In fact, that's probably in my top three favorites."

" _I will never understand how you can actually like that cantankerous piece of dreck."_

"Because, _Blake_ , it's _clearly_ awesome! It is every 80's cliché turned up to 11!"

" _Well, I still think it's garbage."_

"Whatever, you just go back to your "good stories" and your "deep characters" and let me have my fun, OK? Now where was I- Oh right! I like Cat Planet Cuties, dat show's hilarious! And Yamada's First Time, that one's funny too! Same with Is This A Zombie?. And Demon King Daimao, that's a barrel and a half of laughs."

" _Now you're just listing off sleaze titles."_

"Nothin' wrong with a little sleaze every now and then!~ You gotta admit I'm not as bad as team CRDL is, though. ...Anyway, Detroit Metal City is a great one, and it's probably the most METAL anime I've ever seen! It has 'Metal' in the name, for crying out loud! Speaking of 'Metal', Berserk is another great title; manly men (and women), demonic creatures, and one of the most badass swords _evar!_ Not quite as Metal but still fun is BTOOOM!, because explosions."

" _Is that all you watch, blood porn and sleaze?"_

"Not everything I watch is like that; I like Baccano! well enough, and Outlaw Star also a pretty fun ride."

" _Huh, those are actually legitimately good shows. I'm impressed."_

"Thanks! Hey, you wanna stick around and watch some Freezing with me? It's the best worst magical girl anime ever!

" _...that's it, I'm done; I'm going to go watch some Sunday Without God."_

"Have fun being boring then!"

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 _So were all those titles Over The Top enough for y'all? I tried to represent a wide breath of sub-genres with this one, though I think the theme is still prevalent._

 _Over the next four chapters Team JNPR will be put in the spotlight, so let me know what anime you think Jaune and Pyrrha would like. (I've already got bits planned for Ren and Nora, but I'd still like to hear what titles y'all think they would like.) On that note, feel free to throw any Sports or Romance titles, they will be relevant soon._

 _Disclaimer: this fic is done purely as a thought experiment and is in no way indicative of the characters' actual preferences, if Anime even exists in Remnant in the first place._


	5. 4 Jaune

_**A/N:**_ "This is someone speaking 'on camera'."

" _This is someone speaking 'off screen'."_

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 **...for Jaune.**

"My favorite? Well, for what it's worth, I like shows about giant robots. I don't really know why, there's just something _fun_ about being able to drive a three story high robot. The Aquarion series isn't too bad, even if it can get a bit hokey from time to time; it doesn't even matter that the CG robots look kinda dated now. Eureka Seven's good too; it doesn't have all the dated CG robots that Aquarion does, but it _does_ have hoverboards! The story's pretty good too. Oh, I love Gurren Lagann, that show's like, like...it _crazy_! I mean, just when you think it can't get any crazier, it does!"

" _Hmm, I don't believe I've ever seen that show before. I've heard Yang mention it, though."_

"Remind me to show it to you some time. Now what else...Oh yeah! I like to watch Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple."

" _I've heard of that, isn't it the one about the boy who learns a bunch or martial arts?"_

"That's the one. It's kinda predictable, but I really sympathize with Kenichi; he tends to get picked a lot..."

" _...Jaune?"_

"I'm fine, Pyrrha, don't worry. ...Now where was I?"

" _You sympathize with Kenichi."_

"Right, that's it! I guess...I guess I feel the same way about Ganta from Deadman Wonderland; a normal kid whose life gets turned completely upside down. Though on the bright side they both make friends who help them with their problems."

" _I just though of something; you mentioned like giant robots, so have you seen Neon Genesis Evangelion?"_

"Actually yeah, I have; I used to watch it with my sisters back home! I was pretty good, but the ending was _way_ too weird for me... Oh, speaking of Evangelion, shows like Dragonball Z and Ruroni Kenshin are pretty good as well. I guess...I like that they're both about heroes who get stronger as the series goes on; it sorta strikes a chord with me. Anyway, Trigun another good show. You get really attached to the characters by the end, and the final fight scene is _sooooo_ tense! What else...Oh yeah, Tenchi Muyo another pretty good show, even if it's technically a harem show."

" _...so why do you like that one?"_

"Uhhh...well...the women are... _kinda_ attractive..."

" _Hm, I see."_

"I-i-i-it's also funny too! Yeah! It's not just because all the female characters are likable and each have unique characters. Well, Mahoshi not so much...but still!"

" _Don't worry, I believe you. Now get Crocea Mors; we're going to have a..._ special _training session...~"_

"*gulp!*

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 _So at this point I should probably mention that each chapter is self contained and has no continuity with the previous or future chapters. (Though if you're wondering how the training went, let's just say Jaune has developed a new appreciation for ice packs.)_

 _Anyway, please let me know what other shows you think the characters would like; While I do my best to keep personal bias out of picking Anime, there's no way I've seen every Anime in existence, so I'm limited to the shows I've already seen or have a reasonable knowledge of. (For example, I've seen Gurren Lagann all the way through, but most of my knowledge of Tenchi Muyo comes from second, third, and twelfth opinions.)_

 _Next up: Pyrrha Nikos._

 _Disclaimer: this fic is done purely as a thought experiment and is in no way indicative of the characters' actual preferences, if Anime even exists in Remnant in the first place._


	6. 4 Pyrrha

_**A/N:**_ "This is someone speaking 'on camera'."

" _This is someone speaking 'off screen'."_

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 **...for Pyrrha.**

"Hm, I've never thought about that before; I've always been so busy training, fighting in tournaments, and being in photo shoots that it was hard to find the time to relax and do nothing. However, there were a few I made time for outside of my busy schedule. One of them was Chihayafuru; it's about a girl, Chihaya, with a strong passion for a particular card game, called "Karuta" and she forms a school club that she and her friends are a part of. It has beautiful pastel artwork, charming characters, and a surprising gravitas to the trials the characters go through. Another title along the same vein is Bamboo Blade. It's mostly about Kendo, but you'll grow to like all the characters by the end and sympathize with their struggles. Prince of Tennis is another Anime that is quite enjoyable. It obviously centers around tennis, but it manages to continually keep the action interesting and engaging. Hm...Pumpkin Scissors is another title I enjoy watching."

" _Wait, isn't it that show about war and stuff like Fullmetal Alchemist?"_

"Wow, Jaune, I'm surprised you've heard of it! Actually, it's more closely, albeit loosely, influence by World War II, and it centers around a small squad of soldiers tasked with relief work in the aftermath of 'The Great War'. I particularly like the fact that the squad is lead by a woman, I think it ultimately sends a good message. Anyway, Kuroko no Basket is another title that manages to stay engaging throughout, even if some of the 'techniques' the characters use are outside reality."

" _Oh yeah, I've heard of that one. I looked exciting, but I never get around to watching it; my sisters never really like sports Anime much."_

"Then perhaps we should watch some together after your training. Now where was I?...Ah, yes! I rather like Suzuka and how it mixes Sports and Romance together."

" _Now_ that _sounds like something my sisters would watch."_

"Oh, do you sisters like romance shows?"

" _Well,_ kind of _, if you stuff like Free! Iwatobi Swim Club 'romance' shows."_

"Uh, yeah, _totally_ silly, right? Heh heh heh..."

" _Pyrrha? Do you-"_

"We should hurry! I mean, we should get in as much training as possible before curfew, right?"

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 _Well, we all have our guilty pleasures, am I right? (I haven't seen, and probably won't see, Free!, but from the clips of it I've seen it's got top notch animation, and that I can appreciate.)_

 _Mine is Squid Girl. (*shudders* The ocean baséd puns, they buuuuuuurn! ...though Chizuru is a boss.)_

 _Next is Lie Ren, and there were a_ surprising _amount of titles for his list..._

 _Disclaimer: this fic is done purely as a thought experiment and is in no way indicative of the characters' actual preferences, if Anime even exists in Remnant in the first place._


	7. 4 Ren

_**A/N:**_ "This is someone speaking 'on camera'."

" _This is someone speaking 'off screen'."_

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 **...for Ren.**

"That's tough; I have very specific tastes."

" _He sure does!"_

"...thank you, Nora. Anyway, Bayonetta: Bloody Fate is a fairly good title. It pretty much retells the story of the first game, but it doesn't do a terrible job of it. Mass effect: Paragon Lost does something similar in that it tries to expand the universe and give backstory to one of the characters from the third game, but it ended up being unsatisfying in the end. Deadspace: Downfall is another title that acts as a prequel to the game series it's based on, and does a better job than Mass Effect. There's also Deadspace: Aftermath, but that's more of a anthology film than a straight forward narrative."

" _So they made_ two _movies?"_

"Technically it's more than two movies, but yes. As I was saying, I also like Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike-"

" _Question!"_

"Go ahead, Nora."

" _How come all these Anime have a subtitle?"_

"...You know, I'm not sure why that is. Huh. Anyway-"

" _Another question!"_

"*sigh*...yes?"

" _How come you've only been listing off movies?"_

"Because there are surprisingly few Anime series based off of video games. There are a couple of note, though: BlazeBlue Alter Memory is another good way to pass the time, especially if rock infused soundtracks are your thing, and the Persona series has at least three different series based off its' games."

" _But what about SAO or Accel World, aren't they about video games?"_

"They are, but they're not based on a video game that already exist."

" _And .hack/?"_

"That's- ...actually, I'm not sure about that one; the first game and the first Anime came out relatively around the same time, so...I guess it counts?"

" _I meant do you like it."_

"Oh. In that case, yes, I do. It's alright for what it is, and it was definitely unique for its time-"

" _Boop!"_

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 _I'll admit, I kinda used Ren to bring light to this particular subgenre of Anime, however I think that out of all of JNPR, Ren would be the one to most like video game. (Or at the very least he probably has the most experience with them due to them probably being a good way to keep Nora occupied for an hour or two.) Speculating, yes, but I still think it fits his character._

 _I've been toying with the idea of revisiting characters for what else they might like, be it titles I missed the first time or Manga that either don't have an Anime adaptation or the manga is just plain better, so if y'all out there in reader land have any non-video game related suggestions for the kind of Anime Lie Ren would like, Review or PM me them._

 _Next up is Nora, so you'd better strap yourselves in, folks!_

 _Disclaimer: this fic is done purely as a thought experiment and is in no way indicative of the characters' actual preferences, if Anime even exists in Remnant in the first place._


	8. 4 Nora

_**A/N:**_ "This is someone speaking 'on camera'."

" _This is someone speaking 'off screen'."_

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 **...for Nora.**

"SpongeBob!"

" _That's not Anime, Nora."_

"My Little Pony!"

" _Also not Anime."_

"Fairly Odd Parents!"

" _...Are you just trolling me?"_

"South Park!"

" _Right, silly me."_

"The Simpsons!"

" _Do you even watch Anime?"_

"Teen Titans!"

" _You- ...OK, that one actually counts as-"_

"-Go!"

" _...never mind."_

"Avatar: The Last Airbender!"

" _Huh. ...That's actually a good show."_

"The Legend of Korra!"

" _And so is that."_

"Ed, Edd, and Eddy!"

" _*sigh*, I should have seen that coming..."_

"Salad Fingers!"

" _No, just...no..."_

"Kim Possible!"

" _Not Anime, but still a good show-"_

"Ren and Stimpy!"

" _You just like that show because it has my name in the title, don't you?"_

"Yep! Also, Metalocolypse!"

" _...Nora, you and I need to have a loooooong talk."_

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 _Show of hands, who actually saw that coming?_

 _Anywho, next chapter is switching over to to the resident Diva of Team CFVY. I wonder what kind of shows Coco will like?_

 _Disclaimer: this fic is done purely as a thought experiment and is in no way indicative of the characters' actual preferences, if Anime even exists in Remnant in the first place._


	9. 4 Coco

_**A/N:**_ "This is someone speaking 'on camera'."

" _This is someone speaking 'off screen'."_

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 **...for Coco.**

"Well, there's a few shows I like to watch every now and then. Let's see, what's a good one?... Ooh, Paradise Kiss, that's a good one! An Anime about the Fashion industry? Sigh me up! ...And I guess it's not bad as far as romances go...but the _clothes_ are just _fabulous, oh my god_! Same thing with Princess Jellyfish, too."

" _But isn't that more about misfits finding camaraderie? ...and the fashion stuff doesn't really happen until halfway through the series."_

"Velvet, darling, it's still in there; it doesn't matter if it's not at the beginning. Now where was I... Right; _fabulousness_! And nothing could be more fabulous than _New York City_! That's why I like Red Garden, all the flavor and personality of the Big Apple, not to mention all the different outfits all the characters wear. Oh, and the artwork is _gorgeous_! "

" _I don't really like that show, it's kind of scary..."_

"I guess I can see that; the four heroines _are_ fighting monsters after all. Well, if that's not your cup of tea, I recommend Nana; it's all the glam and drama of Red Garden without the monsters, and all the personality of New York only set in Tokyo! It also has good art, only somewhat less stylized."

" _...You have very mature taste in Anime, don't you?"_

"Thank you, I'm glad you think so!~ Anyway, another Anime I like is Gankutsuou, which is based off the The Count of Monte Cristo by Alexander Dumas. _Oh my god the artwork is soooooooo gorgeous;_ it's like the show is making sweet, tender love to my retinas!"

" _Um, Coco...that's a little...um..."_

"Oh, sorry Velvs, I forgot that kind of stuff bothers you. So in lieu of that, another show I enjoy is Ouran Highschool Host Club. I'm not going to lie, I mostly like it for all the cute boys. I make no apologies; a girl can fantasize about being waited on by a bunch of attractive hunks as she wants, ain't nothing wring with that!"

" _Um..."_

"Something to add, Sweety?"

" _...is OHHC anything like Fruits Basket?"_

"Not particularly; Fruits Basket is more pure hearted than OHHC. Why, did someone recommend it to you?"

" _Sort of..."_

"Was it those bullies from CRDL?"

" _Yes..."_

"Of course it was... Don't worry, Yatsu, Fox and I will go scare them later."

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 _Well, that went pretty much how I expected it to go; my overall knowledge of Josei titles probably isn't as broad as it could be._

 _I wasn't originally going to dedicate a chapter to Velvet, but it occurs to me that y'all out there in reader land have most likely seen a bunch of Anime that I haven't, and therefor would know what kinds of shows Velvet would like. If I get enough unique titles then I might be able to work a chapter up for her._

 _And before you ask, yes, I'm going to do a CRDL chapter, and yes, it's probably going to consist of mostly ecchi titles. (No straight up hentai though, as a.) I make it a rule not to recommend outright smut others and b.) I rather like this story's rating to stay right where it is, thanks.)_

 _Also, next chapter feature everyone's favorite Pinocchio analogue, Penny!_

 _Disclaimer: this fic is done purely as a thought experiment and is in no way indicative of the characters' actual preferences, if Anime even exists in Remnant in the first place._


	10. 4 Penny

_**A/N:**_ "This is someone speaking 'on camera'."

" _This is someone speaking 'off screen'."_

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 **...for Penny.**

"All of them!"

" _Penny...'favorite' implies a much smaller number than 'all of them'."_

"It does? Interesting..."

" _Let me put it this way; are there any shows that you feel like watching again?"_

"Hmm...well, I did enjoy watching Chobits, so that is one I think I would like to watching again in the future. It had nice characters, and an absolutely _hilarious_ joke about underpants! Serial Experiment Lain is another show I'd like to watch again, though more because there are many, many parts of it that I found rather confusing. It is also not as colorful as Chobits, but it makes up for it with oodles of atmosphere! ...at least, that's what the soldiers who I watch it with told me when I asked about it.

" _Hmm, I'm going to have some words_ _with my men about slaking off while on duty. ...What were you watching before I called for you?"_

"Oh, that was Ghost in the Shell. I _really_ like that one! The city it takes place in looks a lot like Remnant, especially Atlas: tall buildings, lots of robots everywhere, a heavy police presence... Oh, I just remembered! Appleseed is like that too, only with more fighting. And Metropolis too, only I did not like that one as much because everyone was mean to all the robots. The animation was nice, though."

" _Well, I'm afraid some people are like that in the real world, too. Out of curiosity, is there anything you've watched that_ aren't _so dour?"_

"You know, I believe I have! There is this older one called Robot Hunter Casshan that is really good, and there is another old show called Astro Boy that is also really good. Oh, and there is one called New Cutie Honey. It's about this girl who is able to change her outfit to fight evil, and she's also a robot! And there's this boy who follows her around and has a crush on her, and there's this old guy who I _think_ is a robot but possibly not, and for some reason Honey takes off her clothes a lot. Which does not make much sense, since it does not serve any practical purpose in combat. General Ironwood, you have many years of combat experience; would I be a more effective combatant if I were naked?"

" _No; being naked in combat isn't an improvement. Please don't try it."_

"Okee-dokee, if you say so! I'm going to go see more of Vale now, bye!"

" _Remember to take an escort with you, and try to stay out of trouble!"_

"Of course!"

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 _And there you have it, Penny's choices! Sorry it took so long to get another chapter of this out, but "Sins if the Future" took up a lot of my attention for a while. (I highly recommend checking it out, I put a lot of effort into it.)_

 _Anywho, the next chapter will probably be the last, unless I can come up with a good enough list for Sun Wukong and Neptune (A.K.A. Team Sea Monkey), and I welcome any and all suggestions. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy Team CRDL's choice in Anime._

 _Disclaimer: this fic is done purely as a thought experiment and is in no way indicative of the characters' actual preferences, if Anime even exists in Remnant in the first place._


	11. 4 CRDL, PG-13

_**A/N:**_ "This is someone speaking 'on camera'."

" _This is someone speaking 'off screen'."_

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 **...for CRDL.**

"Um, the _good_ ones!"

" _How about some specifics, Sky? Some people might not know what- Dove! Russel! Get back over here! You were the ones who wanted to know! ...whatever, just get to explaining, will you?"_

"Fine fine... Well, I guess Burst Angel is pretty good; it's got explosions and hot chicks, so you _know_ it's quality! And for those time when I'm in the mood for the supernatural, there's Rosario + Vampire! This one has _lots_ of different hot chicks for every preference, and I guess there's some fighting in it too or something... For hot Ninjas, there's Senran Kagura. For hot martial artists, there's Sekirei and Masters of the Martial Heart. For hot chicks in metal bondage gear, there's Witchblade."

" _...are there any shows with hot chicks and zombies in them?"_

" _Really Russel? Really?"_

"I'm glad you asked! Now, where the heck did I put- Ah! Here it is; Highschool of the Dead! And there's a short that goes with it called Drifters of the Dead, both with plenty of attractive honeys for the discerning Otaku! And for the Magical Girl crowd there's this; Freezing!"

" _Lemme see that! ...this doesn't look like Sailor Moon to me."_

"Well, it's a show about hot girls who have superpowers and change into special outfits to fight extradimensional monsters, what would _you_ classify it as?"

" _All right, I guess that's a fair point..."_

"Yup! Now what else...? Kampfer is the hot lesbian schoolgirls, Queen's Blade is the everyone in bikinis, Strike Witches is the one with no pants...Oh! I have this!"

" _...Dance in the Vampire Bund? Is it anything like that Rosary Vampire one?"_

"It's ' _Rosario + Vampire_ ', and no, it's more serious than that one. But, the main chick gets _really_ naked in it!"

" _She looks like she's eight. Dude, even I'm not_ that _depraved..."_

" _Yeah man, that's kind of creepy."_

" _Double plus ungood."_

"Pfft, whatever! I'ma go watch some Highschool DxD. You guys are welcome to join me if you want."

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 _Just to be clear, I'm not saying these are all terrible anime (though some are worse than others...), just that they all have a lot of fanservice in them. Y'all are perfectly free to check these out at your own risk, but for the record, here are my thoughts on the titles I've actually seen..._

 _ **Rosario + Vampire** : Schlocky fanservice and little else. Go read the manga, it at least has better jokes a lot of the time. _

_**Witchblade**_ **:** _A lot of boring downtime with some admittedly fun fight scenes scattered throughout. Watch it with a grain of salt._

 _ **Highschool of the Dead** : Crazy, cheesecake laden action in the midst of a Romero type zombie apocalypse. Totally worth watching._

 _ **Freezing** : Shamelessly copies its crisis from Eveangelion and is more focused on the characters being catty to each other rather than fighting the monsters. Worst. Magical Girl Anime. Ever. Not worth watching._

 _ **Dance in the Vampire Bund** : Realistically designed erotic vampire Loli. If you weren't squicked out by that, go ahead and watch it. (I shut it off without finishing the second episode, thank you very much!) _

_Also, Sky Lark always struck me out of CRDL as the type who likes these kinds of shows for some reason. (I reference this in some of my other stories, go see if you can spot them!)_

 _Anywho, that'll about do it for this little thought experiment. Like I mentioned last time, feel free to suggest anime that Team Sea Monkey would like; if I get enough good suggestions, I'll probably add an extra chapter for them. I can think of an obvious entry for such a list, but I'm still interested in what titles y'all come up with._

 _Disclaimer: this fic is done purely as a thought experiment and is in no way indicative of the characters' actual preferences, if Anime even exists in Remnant in the first place._


End file.
